


Out of Time

by grettama



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, based on The Flash (2014) eps 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Police officer AU. Sousuke only thinks about revenge but Aomine doesn't want to lose another detectives under his supervision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): unbeta-ed and non-native English speaker causing bad grammars, simple vocabs, oocness, typos, bad plot, plotholes, etc.
> 
> There are line references from another fandoms orz And like I said, I made this after I watch The Flash episode 15 and I thought about AoKaga SouRin immediately.
> 
> Don't expect too much from this story. Seriously. I don't want to give you any false hope.

Aomine Daiki looked at his two best detectives furiously. Yamazaki Sousuke and Matsuoka Rin averted his gaze, stood side by side in the middle of his room.

“What the hell?” said Aomine. “Matsuoka, I think I assigned you to keep  Yamazaki _inside this damn building_.”

Matsuoka cleared his throat. “I understood that, Sir. But Sousuke—“

Aomine lifted his index finger, stopped Matsuoka for further explanation. Then he pointed it at Yamazaki. “ _What the fuck are you thinking_?”

When Yamazaki didn’t answer, Aomine continued, “There is a fucking serial killer out there, announcing to every medias that he wants to kill you because you are the person who imprisoned him, and you _offered to be the damn bait_?” Aomine’s voice raised in every words he said. “I don’t wanna loose one of my best detective!”

Yamazaki opened his mouth, tried to defend himself, but Aomine glared at him.

“Don’t fucking tell me that you can protect yourself. I already lost Shigino last year, under my fucking watch. I know that this serial killer means a lot to you since he is also the one who killed Shigino, but _stay in the headquarter and do your goddamn paperwork_.”

Aomine sighed. “Get the fuck out from my office.”

Both Matsuoka and Yamazaki mumbled their excuses and exited the room, leaving Aomine alone with a lot of stuffs to think.

* * *

 

Matsuoka glared at Yamazaki once they were out from Aomine’s office. Yamazaki knew that the glare meant, “I told you.”

Yamazaki didn’t look back. “I know,” he just said, simply.

But Matsuoka knew more than that. Hanamiya Makoto, the serial killer was the one who killed Shigino Kisumi, Yamazaki’s previous partner. Matsuoka didn’t know a lot about the night Shigino was killed, only from what he heard. But seeing Yamazaki held so much revenge, maybe it was more than that.

When they sat on their own desk, Matsuoka decided.

“Sousuke,” he called.

Yamazaki finally looked at him with his deep green eyes. Matsuoka opened his mouth, “If you want to hunt Hanamiya down, I’m with you till the end of the line, pal.”

* * *

 

Aomine sat alone in his office, monitoring Yamazaki and Matsuoka from his office’s window. He dared to bet that the two of them wouldn’t listen to him. In fact, Matsuoka might be just offered himself to help Yamazaki to catch Hanamiya.

Aomine sighed. If that was really the case, he must did what he needed to do since a year ago.

* * *

 

That night, Matsuoka sat in the passenger seat next to Yamazaki. They decided to use Yamazaki’s private car, avoided getting scolded by Aomine. They were staking out Hanamiya outside an old motel in the suburban area. There were not so many buildings on their surroundings. Just some small houses with a pretty far gap and one diner on the corner of the street. There were not a lot of people either.

They had been waiting for few hours now. It was already past midnight. Based on Yamazaki’s lead, Hanamiya was in the motel.

“Why don’t we just attack first?” suggested Matsuoka. “Attack is the best defense afterall.”

Yamazaki seemed like considering the option. Matsuoka could see fear in his green eyes. Even without words, he knew that Yamazaki didn’t want to take the risk to lose another partner.

Matsuoka sighed and reached to Yamazaki’s shoulder. “I’ll be fine. We’ll be fine. Let’s end it for all.”

Finally, Yamazaki nodded. They got out from the car, walking side by side in silent to the old motel. Their hand was ready on their gunholder. Matsuoka could feel that Yamazaki was really tense. He might be Yamazaki’s partner for only a year, but he already knew Yamazaki way longer than that. Childhood friends turned boyfriends, long story short. That was why Matsuoka was pretty worried that his presence would affect Yamazaki’s concetration when Aomine pointed him to be Yamazaki’s new partner.

Especially at this kind of situation. Revenging the death of Yamazaki’s best friend.

“There’s something off,” Yamazaki said after they entered the building. Matsuoka realized it too. It was too quiet. Even there was no one at the lobby.

They exchanged gaze, already pulled their gun out, when suddenly the phone in the lobby rang.

Yamazaki looked at Matsuoka before picked it up and put it on speaker.

“Hello?”

Matsuoka could hear a nasty laugh from the other line. Hanamiya’s voice.

“I’m glad you follow the lead right,” said Hanamiya.

Yamazaki didn’t answer.

“But unfortunately, it’s the wrong lead.”

Yamazaki frowned, confused. “What do you mean?”

Hanamiya laughed again. When he stopped laughing, he began counting down from thirty, gave Matsuoka a very bad feeling.

And what happened after that seemed too fast for Matsuoka. Without warning, Aomine suddenly barged in, caught the two of them defenseless, and then dragged them out from the motel with a panic shout. Even Yamazaki obeyed him this time.

They were barely out from the motel, when a loud boom attacked Matsuoka’s ears, made him flinched. There was a big wind swap him and then his ears stopped working properly. He tried to stand, as he fell few meters away, and look back.

Yamazaki already on his feet, running back to the motel direction. Matsuoka tried to shout to stop him, realized the building already engulfed in a fire after the explosion. But then he realized Yamazazaki didn’t come back to the building. He stopped running few meters from the building, and kneeled.

Matsuoka shook his head, tried to make the annoying ringing sound in his ears disappear. He walked to Yamazaki, and realized what had madehis boyfriend kneeled.

It was Aomine.

“… lance!!”

Laying on the ground.

“…. Rin!”

Blood dripping from the side of his body.

“…. ambulance, Rin!”

And he was really pale, unconcious.

“Rin! Call ambulance!”

He could hear Yamazaki’s voice fully now. Wasting no more time, he reached his phone with his trembling hand and dialed 911.

* * *

 

Kagami Taiga literally shoved people away from his way when he entered the hospital. Matsuoka just called him, informed him that his fiance was in critical condition. He didn’t care about manner now.

He just talked to Aomine via phone few minutes before Aomine suddenly swore loudly and even without bothering to end their conversation. The next thing Kagami heard was an explosion. Kagami could only froze in his office at fire station. The next thing he knew, Matsuoka called him and told him about Aomine’s condition.

Once he saw Matsuoka and Yamazaki sat together at the simple chair in the corridor, he ran to them.

“What happened?” he asked, didn’t bother to greet them first.

Yamazaki avoided his gaze, and Matsuoka didn’t answer.

“ _What happened_?” asked Kagami again.

“It’s my fault,” said Yamazaki, made Kagami frowned.

Matsuoka stood up, brought Kagami to sit between them.

“I understand if you blame me for this…”

Kagami shook his head. “No, Yamazaki. Please, explain first.”

Yamazaki sighed. “I disobeyed his order. Hanamiya is at loose and I can’t stay still. You know Hanamiya threatened to kill me so Aomine asked me to stay out of field work until Hanamiya is back to prison. But I _just can’t_. “

“He followed the two of you,” Kagami filled in, leaned back to his chair, made both Yamazaki and Matsuoka looked at him. “We were on the phone just right before the explosion. He said he would come home late.”

_“Don’t wait up for me, Taiga.”_

_“Why?”_

_“These two fuckers never obey my orders so I have to trail them, make sure they don’t do something stupid like got killed bu that Hanamiya bastard.”_

_Kagami laughed, knew that Aomine was talking about Yamazaki and Matsuoka. Even though he sounded annoyed, Kagami knew that Yamazaki and Matsuoka were Aomine’s favorite detectives because their combination actually got the work done. Aomine was just worried about them and too_ tsundere _to admit it out loud. “Speak for yourself. I’m still at the station by the way.”_

_“Oh, you want me to pick you up after I drag this two idiots go back home to their love nest, Prince Charming?”_

_“Stop calling me that. But I accept your offer. Just bring along twenty cheeseburgers on your way to pick me up.”_

_“I don’t believe I’m gonna marry a gluton in few months. Can I take back my proposal?”_

_“Yeah, sure. I’m not that excited to marry a lazy ass anyway.” Kagami smirked when Aomine grumbled in defeat._

_“Okay, I’ll be there at—SHIT!”_

_Kagami frowned, “Daiki? What happened? Daiki?”_

_But Aomine never answered him_.

The door of Aomine’s room flung open. Kagami jumped from his seat.

“Is he okay, Doc?” asked Kagami.

“Any of the Aomine’s family here?” the doctor asked back.

Kagami frowned and shook his head. “No, but—“

“I’m sorry, but I can only explain his condition in family’s presence,” responded the doctor, gave them a weak smile.

“Wait, Doc,” Matsuoka called before the doctor walking away. “He is his fiance. That’s the closest thing to family, right?”

Kagami looked at Matsuoka, and he gave Kagami a reassuring nod.

The doctor turned back to Kagami. “Oh, why didn’t you say so, Mr…?”

“Kagami,” Kagami answered quickly.

“Mr. Kagami,” the doctor gave a small nod. “He is fine. We can stop his bleeding. The wound on his side is pretty big but he will be fully recovered in two months. Just to make sure, he must be on the wheelchair for the first two week. I don’t want his wound to re-open.”

“But he will be fine?”

The doctor smiled and nodded. “Yes, he will. After two months. I hope you won’t mind the scar. You can see him now, if you want.” He tapped Kagami’s shoulder and walk away.

After heard that Aomine would be fine, Kagami’s legs gave up on him. Yamazaki quickly sat him down again.

“I’m sorry.”

Kagami could hear Yamazaki’s words. Kagami smiled at him and shook his head. “Nah, he is the idiot one anyway.”

“If only he didn’t drag us out on time…”

Kagami grabbed Yamazaki’s shoulder. “It’s fine. Now, help me stand so I can see that idiot face.”

Aomine was awake when they entered the room. Kagami rushed to his side. “Idiot.”

“The idiots are those two love birds, Taiga. How could they stalkout but didn’t even realize that Hanamiya was hiding in an empty house outside the street.”

Yamazaki and Matsuoka’s eyes widened.

Aomine glared at them, as fierce as possible with his condition. “Yeah, once you two entered the motel, he came out, and called you, with a detonator in his hand. I wonder why I even consider you as my best detectives.”

Kagami chuckled. “Come on don’t be too hard to them. You need to rest.”

Aomine rolled his eyes and closed it while Kagami held his hand.

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

“They caught Hanamiya,” said Aomine once he got home, three days after  he got rid of his wheelchair.

“Who?” asked Kagami from the kitchen.

“Love birds.”

Kagami laughed at that, felt Aomine came closer and wrapped him in a back hug.

“They still got their job done.”

Aomine scoffed. “Yeah, leaving big ugly scar on my honey abs in the process.”

Kagami snorted. “If you I say that you look sexy with that scar on your abs, will you stop blaming them?”

Aomine laughed in Kagami’s neck. “I will consider it.”

Kagami rolled his eyes. “Now, get the fuck away from me before I give you another scar with my kitchen knive.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this could be longer so I can dig on more details and avoid plotholes as many as possible but... *runaway* I AM REALLY SORRY


End file.
